


sepanx

by iferbug



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream Smp, Fluff, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, dream and tubbo are siblings, dream is an excellent brother, i love them, lower case intended, patches!!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iferbug/pseuds/iferbug
Summary: sepanx : sep(eration) anx(iety)tubbo misses tommy, like, a lot more than he normally should and thankfully dream comes home with the comfort and family love hes been craving.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 101





	sepanx

hot tears trickled down generously from stinging red eyes, "tubbo?" 

"tubbo??" he repeated, not giving up on finding him.

the middle of break was the perfect time to go on all types of trips, whether it be to go snowboarding in rutabag-ville or perhaps camping in the tropicals with family. one of two was what tommy had announced to tubbo only yesterday before he set off with phil, techno and wilbur, leaving him behind. itd be blatantly wrong to say that it didn't make his chest ache for a little while-  _ little _ being an understatement.

but currently, the brunette was curled up in on himself in his living room. tommy and him had made a pillowfort they both swore at no time that it would be taken down, atleast without mutual agreement. only his best friends fleece cow print blanket could shelter him from the deepest of anxieties he had.

"in here" his voice cracking as he replied weakly.

dream pulled up at the blanket, making the wooden chairs holding up the fort to tip a little. "oh, tubbo cmon. it's only a week that they're gone, its no big deal tubs"

he could feel his chin begin to quiver again, "it is"

the bleach blonde brother found humour in his sadness, laughing a little before- "pff no, oh, are- are you crying?" his realisation.

"no"

there was a drop to the floor as a large hand began to stroke his back comfortingly, back and forth "tubbo, dont lie to me" dream lowered his voice to accomodate for his brother's solemn mood.

"im not lying, just go away" tubbo shivered a little, flinching away from his touch unsuccessfully to get away from attempted affection.

dream whispered a small almost inaudible beckon, hushing the younger boys downcast mood by running his calloused fingers through his fluffy hazelnut hair. tubbo curled his hands around his brother's waist and clenched his fingers to grip his olive green hoodie.

faint scents of juniper and lavender swarmed tubbos nose like a gentle waterfall rushing over him, enveloping him in the purest sense of safety. of home. dream never got to visit tubbo much as he was busy with his partner george, who had just moved into one of the nicer done-up houses down the street. and yet tubbo never dared to complain or speak his mind when he did miss dream, the world always had a way of making him feel immense guilt for asking things unprovoked or unrelated.

immense guilt is what bubbled and broiled in the younger boys stomach right now. he hated lying especially to dream, it felt as if he was being eaten alive but now was not the time for venting.

"you know you don't have to lie to me" he could only respond with another forced hum. a tanned, freckled hand pulled at his hair, moving the boys head once nestled into his chest now into his left hand. small sniffles were all that filled the void of conversation. sighing dramatically, "tubbo do you remember what we do with liars, hm?" 

tubbo was reluctant to answer again, only wanting to stay in stillness. "..what"

dream drew his hand away from a clinging tubbo as he raised both of his hands up "we.. tickle them!"

attacking with barely any warning, the older brother latched his hands onto him, tickling at his sides and stomach. 

"pffhaha stop stop im gonna piss myself, get off of me!" he kicked and screeched in between laughter, tears forming at the outer corners of his eyes. wriggling under his grasp and gasping at the chance he could've just ruined his best friends pillowfort  _ without  _ permission. guilt would swallow him whole if that had happened.

the blonde raised his hands in self-defense before reaching out again for contact "cmere, no more tickling, whats  _ really  _ got you  _ this  _ hung up huh?"

turning himself the other way and lying faceup to rest his head in his lap , "i dunno" tubbo mumbled, tugging at hoodie strings.

dreams face contorted, eyebrows pleading and eyes ridden with concern crinkling, "you were crying tubbo, i know you were so it can't just be nothing" he poked at his brothers stomach, causing a huff to emit from the other.

there was yet another silent moment, thought process written all over tubbo's face with every changing emotion, settling on biting the inside of his mouth.

"i just- i miss him…"

patches, dream's cat chirped her way over to knock her forehead against both of their bodies happily with purrs following "tommy?" tubbo confirmed with a nod.

" _ tubs _ , im sure he misses you too but you can't just sulk around til he gets back" dream didn't use nicknames on his sibling usually but when he did, it was as if he hadn't changed all those years ago.

"im not sulking!" he retorted, taking offense to harsh wording.

swathes of blonde hair covered tubbos view of dream's face as he untucked it behind his ears, laughing at his brothers expense. "yeah yeah whatever, how about we go make you a cake, ok?" the younger brother's lips curled up at the edges into a small smile, "we still have that uh," he tapped his bottom lip thrice, "red velvet, the red velvet cake mix niki gave you" tubbo responded with an unsure hum.

"i  _ promise  _ ill clean up this time" dream leaned back, resting his hands behind him for stability.

tubbo sat up, turning to face dream again and scooting closer "pinky promise? swear on your life" he held up his pinky which was noticeably tiny compared to dreams.

"cross my heart and hope to die"

dream stood up from his cross-legged spot and headed out the door. tubbo yoinked the cow-print blanket from the pillow fort before doing the same. patches also decided to join them with another meow, weaving amongst their legs cheerily.

"thats a maroon 5 song, aint it?"

wheezes and giggles erupted out of the six foot mans mouth, "no it's a- oh yeah it is, but also a christian thingy.. i think?" he stuttered out, tilting his head to the side like a dog would.

**Author's Note:**

> i jus,,, care them,,,  
> \+ i know i havent updated my other fic (im lazy im sorry plus im working on another one thats atm at ~1300 words lmfao and thats just main story dot points) but tubbo needs a hug. same with tommy. literally all of them do--


End file.
